The Four of Us
by Ria Rose
Summary: "If you're going to ask, was it worth it? It always is." Flash fiction challenge: The Marauders plan to avenge their friend. A small slice of life from Gryffindor Tower.


"The Four of Us"

Author: Ria Rose (Victoria Innes)

Flash fiction, gen, rated PG-13 for language.

If you're going to ask, was it worth it? It always is. Maybe we'll lose some points (we almost always do.). Maybe we'll get detention (come on, we're used to that.). Maybe the slimy Sytherins will try to get us back (they will, but, please, they lack the creativity to really get us good. I mean, there's a certain finesse about these things they just don't have.). Maybe a whole multitude of things will happen, but it is always, ALWAYS worth it.

They keep going after Peter when he's alone and he can't defend himself like the rest of us can. And that's just not fair. Come after me or Sirius, even Remus can handle himself with no issue, but to continue to go after the weak one in the group? Come on now. That's not even a little right. Peter tries, he really does! But what can he do against a flock of Slytherins hellbent on hurting him?

So, it's about to go down. Big time. Even Remus is looking the other way. There's been no lectures, no raised eyebrows, nothing. Our studious prefect just said, "Try not to get caught." And went back to his Charms text. Even he understands: they went too far.

Peter is in the hospital wing for the rest of the week. That's how bad this was. And no matter what you may think, we've never put those idiots in the hospital wing for more than hour. Just enough time for Madame Pomfrey to reverse the spells, NOT because we cornered one on their own and bloodied them.

Evans has been glaring at me like she knows. She said this whole feud thing has gotten way out of hand, and maybe I agree with her (Siruis would say that I only agree with her to win points, but no, this time, I really do. He, however, does not.). I think I really began to understand how insane this whole thing became when McGonagall took us aside after class and explain we the situation with Peter. He was really hurt and we knew then that the retribution had to be swift, hard, and fool proof. We will gladly take whatever punishment is headed toward us as long as those nasty Slytherins know not to mess with us like that. This ends now.

We're in the common room, ignoring homework, gobstones, and everything else. This is MUCH more important. I don't think we've ever put this much thought into a prank ever. Nothing can distract us.

"James, you heard what Moony said, it reacts almost instantly, so we can't mix them until we're in." Sirius is scratching out ingredients on a list, making sure we have everything. We had been saving this one for months, not sure if it was too much, or just worthy of a big end of the year finish. Turns out, it's perfect for March and avenging your friends.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, make sure you burn that thing, Padfoot." I'm digging through my bag, checking supplies as discreetly as I can. "We'll use the map tonight to get there. I happen to know that one of the fourth year snakes sneaks out around midnight to go snog his girlfriend. We'll sneak in then."

"I'll keep watch."

Sirius and I whip our heads around and grin. Ever since Remus became prefect, he's been trying to be all model student and everything and it's really put a damper on pranking. He's the only one that can use the warning parchment well enough to actually, you know, warn us. Best lookout there is, our Moony. Glad he's back.

Remus shrugs in answer to our looks, "they went too far this time. Wormtail is really hurt. I can't just...Well, as a prefect, I...they cannot get away with hurting one of our friends." He snaps his text closed in emphasis.

"Damn right, they can't." Sirius grumbles. "So, we got everything?"

I tug the string on my bag closed, "Yup. All in order. Burn that and we've got about an hour wait."

Sirius nods and tosses his list in the fire; the three of us watch until it's completely gone, we can't have ANY leftover incriminating evidence.

"Evans is looking at us again." Remus says.

I look over my shoulder and shoot her a glare. Even SHE and her pretty, beautiful, wonderful face can't distract me tonight.

She looks bewildered for a moment then her face settles back into annoyance. She stands from her spot at the table, leaving her books, and walks over to us with an aire of superiority.

"What do you want, Evans," Sirius says, his tone relaying all his impatience with her. He wants me to give her up, says he's sick of the mooning, that anything with a moon is Remus' job. I usually ignore him. But tonight, it might get in the way. So, I steel myself. I cannot be distracted.

She stands with her hands on her hips, her temper flaring brighter than her hair, "You're going to lose us points."

I put on a smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, Lily-Flower," I'm trying to be smooth but I can never seem to be anything of the sort around her. It's frustrating.

"Look, I KNOW what they did to Pettigrew, I saw him being brought into the hospital wing. It was unfair, but THIS, all this," she gestures wildly with her hand, "is going to do is make things worse and you know that!"

"Evans," Sirius snaps, "You don't know shite." He stands so he can face her. "Now go back to your books and forget it."

For a moment, she looks like she's going to say something else, but she doesn't. She clamps her perfect mouth shut, turns, and stalks away. I watch her leave, bitting my tongue as not to call after her. I have to careful. she doesn't get, how could she? The bond between the Marauders is stronger and more important than anything. You don't get to hurt one of us and get away with it.

Sirius beckons me back from the brink of romantic delusion and the three of us remaining Mauraders fold back into our little corner, pushing the rest of the world out, and wait out the remainder of the hour. By this time, most everyone has left to go to bed, save for two firsties across the room. They're all afraid of us, they won't say a thing.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I hear Remus mutter, and the map comes to life. Together, we file out of the Gryffindor common room, a line of friends who will never break. Nothing can separate us. Nothing can turn any against the other. Years from now, they'll speak of this in hushed voices, how the infamous Mauraders always stuck together, through thick and thin. How after they avenged their fourth, they went on to grow old together, with their families and offspring and homes, the four of us. In the end, that's all the matters.

Just the four of us.

Nothing can come between that. Ever.

The end.


End file.
